


Drunk at 2 AM

by asiankittee



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, drunk he tian, just all around fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiankittee/pseuds/asiankittee
Summary: Small drabble written because @robnemmon‘s headcanon post was way too cute.http://robnemmon.tumblr.com/post/152529514022/headcanon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robnemmon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robnemmon).



What. The. Hell.

Mo Guan Shan was at his front door, tiredly glaring at the softly babbling, tall asshole in front of him. Guan Shan was only clad in some basketball shorts over his underwear since he _had_ been perfectly asleep in bed. A damn good sleep too, before he was so rudely awakened at 2 AM from this fucking drunk. This asshole. This fucker Guan Shan _really_ didn't want to see right now, especially not to be woken by him at 2 in the _fucking_ morning.

"-- s`ry - I just ... and today was so ... and you were ..." Honestly, he couldn't understand half the shit He Tian was spilling out of his mouth and it had been fifteen minutes already. He clearly smelled of alcohol, swaying in the doorway, eyes hazy and distant but they still pierced through Guan Shan. At least, He Tian's drunk blabber was quiet so not to wake Mo Guan Shan's mother, after he had originally knocked so loudly on the front door and had received a hushed ' _Shut the fuck up! You'll wake my ma!_ ' from Guan Shan.

Guan Shan really couldn't take this drunkard's ranting any more. He was an even more talkative drunk than he thought and he was going to be here all night; and it seemed like He Tian would not leave him be at all. It was kind of an awed feat that He Tian had even made it to his house with him being in such an inebriated state. How did he even get this far? And... why was he here? Obviously, after their pretty heated quarrel earlier in the day had caused He Tian to drink, and marched himself over to Mo Guan Shan's house for _something_. Guan Shan wasn't even sure He Tian knew what he wanted anymore.

He Tian tipped and Guan Shan reflexively shot his arms out to steady him. He Tian held a sloppy grin, which was probably meant to be a smirk, his mouth finally shutting up. He cursed beneath his breath at his softness and glanced back into the dark house towards his mother's room. He had to do something. He turned back to the dark haired male and glared at him, mouth frowning like his life depended on it.

"Come in..." He let go of He Tian as he stepped back and He Tian made his way inside. "Fucking idiot," He mumbled beneath his breath. He Tian stumbled over the doorway and leaned against the entrance, fumbling, and nearly toppling over, to get his shoes off.

Guan Shan huffed as he _had_ to help shoulder He Tian at this point to make the few yards to get to his room. He cursed internally at himself, and at He Tian. How dare he come over after they had such a big fight. How dare he come over shit faced. How fucking stupid of himself who was unable to leave He Tian outside on the door step. Fuck... He was so damn stupid. But... He glanced up at He Tian's face - He Tian had already started mumbling again - he couldn't leave him outside so late, drunk, and... vulnerable, in some weird way.

He let go of He Tian so he could shut his bedroom door and in the dark, he could see He Tian flop onto his bed. His shoulders slumped as he sighed. "You fucker..." He said tiredly and he approached his bed. He stared down at He Tian as the raven struggled as if he was going to move before he fell limp on the bed, only able to turn his head sideways to peer one eye up at him. He almost looked pitiful. There was no way he could yank him off the bed, and he could already see he'd make a lot of noise and more trouble trying to move the dead weight than if he just went with it.

So, went with it he did. Mo Guan Shan laid down on the edge of the bed, back to He Tian and curled in the slighest, crossing his arms around his abdomen. "Go to sleep." He mumbled. There was silence, and after a bit he finally managed to shut his eyes. Maybe the drunk had finally passed out since all the mumbo jumbo he had been trying to say had stopped.

However, Guan Shan was proved wrong as arms stealthily sneaked around him. One pushed between his waist and the bed, and the other over top of his hip; and both pulled Guan Shan to He Tian's body. He mildly freaked out in his mind. When had he moved onto his side? Guan Shan tensed up. What was he planning? He Tian's body seemed to envelope around Guan Shan's, one leg coming between his own, and his arms slid over his body and over Guan Shan's arms to hug him. He could feel the drunk nosing at the back of his neck and it raised the small hairs there. What was he-

" `m sorry..." He Tian mumbled against his skin, kissing the back of his neck. Mo Guan Shan's eyes were wide, staring at the other side of his room in the dark, his breath caught in his throat. " `m...sorry..." He Tian placed soft kisses slowly over the back of his neck to the side, until he settled on pressing his nose against the top of his head and gave a squeeze to Guan Shan.

He felt himself melting, not that he would admit it, and his eyebrows taking a pause in their eternal furrowing. "... get some sleep..." Guan Shan hesitated, face heating up slightly. "He Tian." It was quiet, but it was there, and he was certain the smug bastard heard him. He Tian hummed happily. It was silent for a while, as Guan Shan couldn't help but relax into He Tian's body. All that anger from the day had melted away and everything felt right again. Everything felt... as it should be.

Guan Shan smacked his sentimental self. There was no way he would admit how hung over He Tian he was... how much he meant to him... how much he enjoyed the way He Tian cuddled with him. He'd take it to his grave if he had to. As he felt He Tian slacken around him, Guan Shan's eyelids started to grow heavy. He wondered how the morning would go, if he could get up before his mother could to sneak him out. He fell asleep before he could even ponder about it any more.

\- - -

Guan Shan's mother smiled as she leaned in the doorway of her son's bedroom, arms crossed as she fondly looked over the serene scene in front of her. On her son's bed was Mo Guan Shan himself and He Tian, both cuddled together in his bed. She didn't know truly what their relationship was, but regardless she would always support her son. Plus, she knew He Tian wasn't bad. Finally, she knocked loudly on the open door. "Get up boys, breakfast is ready." She continued to smile as she watched them stir before she turned around to get back into the kitchen to make sure there was enough made for three, letting the smell of breakfast enter the room.

Mo Guan Shan and He Tian opened their eyes, finding themselves face to face with each other, and limbs completely entangled. Despite the pounding hangover, He Tian had that devilish grin, and Guan Shan was left more flustered than when he went to bed.


End file.
